


Сердце дочери

by Tomash_Beran



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomash_Beran/pseuds/Tomash_Beran
Summary: Беты: beside, .Рен, Теххи Халли





	Сердце дочери

1.  
Сегодня с самого утра светило солнышко, и снег был такой красивый! Такой белый-белый и пушистый! И деревья во дворе были все белые, и забор почти совсем замело, только деревянные столбики чуть-чуть торчали. Я сразу хотела бежать на улицу, натянула сапожки и шубку, но мамочка сказала, что сначала надо позавтракать, а не то я буду слабая, и тогда замерзну и заболею.  
После завтрака пришел Гатто, принес двух куропаток, которых подстрелил его папа (бедные птички!), и мамочка разрешила нам поиграть на улице, если я тепло оденусь и если мы не будем уходить со двора. Я надела и шарфик, и теплые варежки, но по правде мне и так было не холодно – мы с Гатто бегали, играли в снежки, валялись в сугробе и даже слепили снеговика! Снеговик вышел не очень-то, но все равно было весело.  
Потом мы устали, а Гатто потерял одну варежку, вот растяпа. Мамочка позвала нас в дом, усадила за стол и напоила вкусным чаем, и еще печенье дала. Гатто все хмурился, сказал, что папа его за варежку прибьет, а мамочка тогда рассмеялась и сказала: не беда! Взяла прихватку и превратила ее в варежку. Она получилась точно такая же, как вторая! По правде, совсем точно такая же, так что у Гатто теперь две левых варежки. Но мамочка не заметила, и мы решили ей не говорить, чтобы не расстраивать.  
Потом пришел дядя Охотник, принес дрова. Мамочка поблагодарила его и пригласила пообедать с нами, но он как всегда отказался. Сказал, что у них с сыном все есть, спасибо большое. Забрал Гатто и ушел. Не люблю я его, он какой-то злой, и лицо все время сердитое. Мамочка говорит, мы должны быть ему благодарны за то, что он нам помогает, но все равно он какой-то нехороший, я его даже немножко боюсь. И из носа у него торчат волосы, фу! Бедный Гатто, если б я вместо мамочки жила с таким папой… ух, даже и представлять не хочу.  
Ну вот, они ушли, а мы с мамочкой вдвоем сели обедать. Я ей рассказала и про нашего снеговика, и про то, какую мы отличную тропинку к калитке вытоптали, только она меня не слушала. Мамочка за обедом часто думает о чем-то грустном, и мне тогда тоже становится грустно, потому что я не знаю, чем ей помочь.  
После обеда я сама вызвалась вымыть посуду, мамочка мне улыбнулась, поблагодарила и пошла к себе наверх, отдыхать. Я знаю, мамочка очень устает, весь дом на ней. Она и готовит, и порядок наводит, и одежду стирает – все-все делает! Уж я стараюсь ей помогать, как могу, а потом еще лучше буду помогать, когда научусь хорошо колдовать. Мамочка говорит, у меня уже хорошо получается, только не надо торопиться, надо учиться как следует, потому что если колдовать неправильно, можно таких бед натворить, ух! И я ее слушаюсь, но по правде многое уже умею, а кое-что даже получше мамочки. Так что посуду я не сама помыла, а тазик с водой заколдовала, но мамочке говорить не стала.  
А потом снег повалил. Я влезла на подоконник и, пока не стемнело, глядела, как снежинки сыплются на деревья, на забор, на нашу с Гатто тропинку. Над лесом пролетела звездочка, и я загадала желание, не скажу какое, а то не сбудется.  
Потом уже совсем темно стало, в лесу зажегся огонек – окошко в избушке Охотника, а потом и мамочка спустилась, потянулась, хлопнула в ладоши – и все свечки в комнате зажглись, подула в камин – и дрова разгорелись. Я засмеялась, спрыгнула на пол, прижалась к ней. Страсть как люблю, когда мамочка колдует! Она меня подхватила на руки, закружила. После еще за посуду похвалила. Сказала, что я делаю успехи, и подмигнула. Наверное, догадалась про колдовство.  
Потом мы с ней поужинали. Куропатки были очень-очень вкусные, хоть мне их и жаль. Но мамочка говорит, что жалеть тут нечего, люди – хищники, и плохо только, если ты убил зверушку просто так, для забавы, а есть не стал. А если для еды – то можно. А я подумала, что мы-то с мамочкой этих куропаток не убивали, это Охотник принес, он злой, а мы ничего плохого не делали.  
Потом мы еще долго сидели перед камином. Мамочка расчесывала свои длинные волосы перед сном, а я училась двигать чашку по столу туда-сюда, и у меня даже получилось чуть-чуть, только потом чашка упала на пол и разбилась, но мамочка сказала, что не беда, взмахнула гребнем – и чашка снова была целая. У нее это так просто получается! Я когда-нибудь тоже научусь, и буду, как она – красивая, сильная, мудрая. Настоящая ведьма!  
Мы еще немножко посидели, у камина было тепло и сонно, потом мамочка сказала, что пора спать, так что мы пошли наверх. Она наколдовала мне теплую ванную, и я еще немножечко поплескалась, потом мамочка меня вытерла и отнесла в кровать. И хоть я была совсем сонная, все равно попросила, чтобы она почитала сказку – ту, мою любимую. Мамочка достала книжку, села подле меня и стала читать, но я уснула и не дослушала.

2.  
Еще один день в этой снежной тюрьме. Такой же, как был вчера, такой же, как будет завтра. Они все одинаковые. Здесь никогда ничего не меняется.  
Я просыпаюсь от холода – за ночь дом успевает остыть. Щелчком пальцев разжигаю камин внизу и кутаюсь в одеяло. Пока прогреются оба этажа, пройдет немало времени.  
За окном снег и лес. Только снег, только лес, больше ничего. Он знал, как я ненавижу зиму и холод. Я уверена, он не мог об этом забыть.  
Каждое утро я приказываю себе встать, одеться, расчесаться, привести себя в порядок. Я умываюсь холодной водой, хотя мне ничего не стоит ее подогреть. Холод заставляет разозлиться, заставляет вспомнить, кто виновен в моих злоключениях и как я его ненавижу. Злость дает мне силы пережить каждый новый день.  
Аби просыпается около девяти, и к тому моменту я уже в состоянии улыбаться, слушать, что ей приснилось, кормить ее завтраком, тормошить, обнимать – в общем, быть настоящей матерью. Но надолго меня не хватает, и когда Аби, радостно вопя, убегает на улицу беситься и играть со своим другом Гатто, я бреду к камину, без сил опускаюсь в кресло и просто сижу там, смотрю на огонь и стараюсь ни о чем не думать. Старый деревянный дом поскрипывает, на крышу, на крыльцо, на огороженный забором двор неслышно падает снег, и я будто чувствую, как сугробы укрывают меня целиком, укутывают в белый толстый кокон, из которого не пробиться наружу, не выйти, не сбежать. Кричи – не кричи, плачь – не плачь, никто не услышит, да и кого звать, если единственный, кому ты верила, единственный, кто мог бы тебя спасти – предал, обрек на участь хуже смерти.  
Сначала я плакала, звала его, умоляла сказать, в чем провинилась – хоть и понимала, что он не слышит. Потом проклинала его, в бешенстве крушила все вокруг – но ночью он являлся мне во сне, и я снова готова была молить о прощении.  
В конце концов мною овладела апатия, и я бы, наверное, сдалась – если бы не Аби.  
Он не знал о ней, когда запер меня здесь. Даже самый могущественный колдун – всего лишь мужчина, а мужчины не думают о таких вещах. Я хотела сказать ему, но не успела.  
И теперь только она, моя маленькая девочка, дает мне надежду. Только благодаря ей я все еще борюсь.  
Я наблюдаю, как они с Гатто носятся по двору, как Аби, хохоча, наколдовывает снежок, потом еще один, и еще, роняет их прямо в сугроб, они вертятся у ее ног, как щенки, снег облепляет их, они растут, и в конце концов Аби движением руки поднимает их в воздух, осторожно опускает один на другой и смотрит на Гатто с победным видом. «Вот как надо!»  
Она очень быстро учится, гораздо быстрее, чем я когда-то. Это неудивительно – ведь она его дочь. Она сильнее меня, талантливее, схватывает все налету.  
Настанет день, и она превзойдет своего отца. Может быть, на это потребуется десять, двадцать лет, но рано или поздно это случится. И тогда…  
– Мамочка! – Аби влетает в дом вся в снегу, счастливая, румяная, глаза блестят. – У нас снеговик хороший, не как в прошлый раз, правда хороший, посмотри, посмотри, я наколдовала, как ты учила! Нам теперь нужна морковка!  
Я смеюсь, хлопаю в ладоши, двери погреба распахиваются, и прямо к ней в руки летит хвостатая оранжевая морковка. Аби взвизгивает от радости, ловит ее, отрывает хвостик и снова убегает во двор.  
Позже, когда они оба успевают основательно изваляться в снегу и устать, я зову их пить чай. Гатто обычно отмалчивается и смотрит в стол, этакий угрюмый медвежонок, весь в отца. Сам Охотник приходит раз в два-три дня, приносит свежую дичь, иногда помогает по хозяйству – рубит дрова, таскает воду из колодца. Все это я могла бы сделать сама при помощи магии, но он будто не замечает моих способностей, просто приходит и молча делает всю мужскую работу. Он вообще говорит мало и только по делу. Я подозреваю, что он влюблен в меня – так же, как его сын влюблен в Аби, – и оба они не умеют этого показать.  
Я стараюсь быть гостеприимной – мы все здесь товарищи по несчастью, – но Охотник никогда не остается на обед. Наверное, в моем голосе недостает искренности, и приглашение звучит фальшиво.  
Иногда мне кажется, что это его последний подарок, прощальная злая шутка. Подсунуть мне Охотника – мужчину, так непохожего на него самого, – вполне в его духе.  
После обеда Аби моет посуду, а я ухожу к себе. Мне нужно побыть наедине с собой, нужно хоть на время сбросить улыбающуюся маску и оставить притворство. Иногда я просто лежу на кровати, пялясь в потолок, иногда раскладываю пасьянс, иногда читаю. В доме есть неплохая библиотека, на втором этаже под нее отведена небольшая комнатка. Он неплохо обо мне позаботился, мой дорогой колдун, я почти ни в чем не нуждаюсь.  
Кроме научных трактатов, любовных романов и сборников поэзии в библиотеке есть и несколько книг со сказками. Но одну, самую необходимую книгу, мне пришлось создать для Аби самостоятельно. Эту сказку я читала ей чаще других, и в конце концов Аби полюбила ее сильнее прочих.  
Теперь Аби уже неплохо читает и сама, но традиция есть традиция, так что вечерами я забираюсь к ней на постель, сажусь так, чтобы она могла видеть картинки в книге, и начинаю читать вслух:  
«Когда-то давным-давно жила на свете юная лесная ведьма. Была она довольно симпатичной, хоть и не красавицей, зато колдовать умела лучше всех остальных ведьмочек. Из-за этого они ей немножко завидовали.  
И вот как-то решила наша ведьмочка, что хватит ей прозябать в родном лесу, пора отправляться в столицу, искать учителя, который бы научил ее колдовать по-настоящему. Уж как другие ведьмы ее отговаривали, как стращали, но наша ведьма была непреклонна. Поеду, говорит, учиться, и не останавливайте меня.  
Сказано – сделано: превратила барсука в гнедого коня, взнуздала его ивовым прутиком, уселась боком, будто в женское седло, да и выехала из лесу на дорогу.  
День едет, другой. Разные люди ей встречались – кто на телеге ехал, кто в седле, кто в карете. Мужчины шляпы перед ней снимали, женщины все больше отворачивались – не очень-то они любили молодых ведьм.  
А на третий день пути поравнялся с нею всадник на вороной кобыле. Роста он был небольшого, чуть выше самой ведьмы, одет неброско да во все темное, лицо некрасивое, нос большой, а глаза черные-черные, как два бездонных колодца.  
Поглядел он на нее, усмехнулся и спросил:  
– Куда, красавица, путь держишь?  
А ведьма наша нос задрала:  
– Куда надо, – говорит, – туда и направляюсь, не тебе меня пытать.  
– Отчего ж не мне?  
– Потому что заколдую тебя, ежели будешь допытываться, вот и весь сказ.  
– Так ты, стало быть, ведьма? – удивился он.  
– Да уж не простая селянка.  
– И сильная ведьма-то?  
– Да уж не из последних.  
– А чего ж ты тогда на барсуке едешь?  
Не успела наша ведьма опомниться, как она уж на земле сидит, а барсук, который лошадью был, со всех ног в лес удирает.  
Поняла она, что колдун перед нею, а не обычный путник. Испугалась, что наглостью навлекла беду на свою голову, но колдун только рассмеялся, а потом усадил ее на лошадь впереди себя, да и повез в столицу, потому как именно туда и направлялся…»  
– И он тогда сразу ей понравился? – сонно бормочет Аби. Она знает ответ, сто раз уже слышала эту сказку. Но я все-таки отвечаю:  
– Сразу.  
– Потому что был сильный колдун?  
И я не знаю, что ей ответить. Как объяснить это, как передать то, что навечно въелось в память: черная, лоснящаяся лошадиная шея передо мной, голова покачивается в такт шагам, я сижу неловко, боком, меж двух затянутых в черную кожу рук, и боюсь пошевелиться, потому что за спиной у меня вибрирует сама магия, обволакивает меня, дышит мне в шею, вдыхает мой запах, подчиняет меня, сводит с ума…  
– Потому что был сильный колдун.  
Я почти не помню, как мы въехали в столицу, как добрались до его дома. Помню только, как я сползла с лошади, и он подхватил меня на руки…  
– Мамочка, читай дальше, я еще не сплю.  
«…И начал колдун учить юную ведьму всему, что знал. Не все у нее получалось – это в лесу она была лучшей и самой сильной, а тут оказалось, что не так уж она хороша и не так уж сильна. Но колдун на нее не сердился, потому что любил ее и знал, что она на самом деле старается…»  
– Мамочка, а зачем он ее учил? Потому что хотел, чтобы она была, как он, тоже сильной колдуньей?  
– Это она хотела быть сильной, как он. А он любил ее и такой, какой она была.  
Или мне просто хотелось в это верить.  
«…Так прошло целых двадцать лет. Ведьма стала гораздо сильнее, многому научилась. Колдун все эти годы был рядом с нею, и они были счастливы вместе…»  
– И они помогали людям?  
Странно, раньше она об этом не спрашивала.  
– Понимаешь, Аби, – говорю я, – колдун был не очень добрым. Скорее, даже злым. Он полюбил ведьму, а вот остальные люди ему не очень нравились.  
– А, ясно, – зевает Аби. – Давай дальше.  
«…Со временем ведьма стала замечать, что колдун уже не проводит с ней почти все время, как прежде. Он стал часто пропадать в городе, а то и вовсе надолго уезжал из столицы по делам. Ведьма не знала, что и думать…»  
Это – самая лживая часть сказки. Потому что на самом деле я была слепа и глуха, я ничего не замечала, и до сих пор не знаю, что и когда пошло не так.  
«…И вот однажды вечером колдун вернулся домой, ведьма как обычно выбежала ему навстречу, хотела обнять, но он оттолкнул ее, схватил с полки магический шар и произнес заклинание…»  
Аби спит, сунув руку под подушку, а я сижу, скорчившись, на ее постели и стараюсь плакать беззвучно.  
Иногда это случается. В последнее время реже, чем в первые годы.  
Наконец, слезы высыхают, я осторожно встаю, чтобы не потревожить пружины, выхожу из дочкиной комнаты и тихонько затворяю дверь.  
Моя собственная спальня холодна и пуста. Я забираюсь под одеяло, сворачиваюсь в клубок, закрываю глаза и пытаюсь заснуть.  
Завтра будет новый день, такой же, как этот, такой же, как предыдущий.  
Я ненавижу это место. Ненавижу этот дом, этот заснеженный лес. И сейчас, лежа в холодной, пустой постели, я ненавижу свою слабость, потому что больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы он был рядом и обнимал меня.

3.  
Сегодня мне исполнилось пятнадцать лет. И сегодня мама впервые отвела меня к границе.  
Раньше мне запрещалось уходить со двора, даже к Гатто в гости было нельзя. А сегодня мама, необычно тихая и торжественная, взяла меня за руку, и мы пошли с ней вдвоем через притихший лес, и снег скрипел под нашими ногами, и мы шли и шли, мне показалось, что долго, хотя на самом деле не очень, а потом я увидела впереди какое-то странное свечение, мама сказала мне вытянуть вперед руки, я сделала еще десяток шагов и уперлась ладонями в стекло.  
Я стянула варежки и потрогала его пальцами. Стекло на ощупь холодное и гладкое, за ним ничего нельзя разглядеть, только хаотичные пятна света.  
Там, за стеклом, настоящий мир. Мир, в котором остался мой отец – злой колдун, заперший нас с мамой в стеклянном шаре.  
Я столько раз слушала эту сказку, что слова затерлись и поблекли, но сегодня старая сказка наконец-то обрела смысл, обрела плоть, и теперь я понимаю, из-за чего это все – и мамины грустные взгляды, и наша вечная зима, и наше одиночество.  
Мы обошли весь лес по кругу – я все время касалась стеклянной стены пальцами – и вернулись к своим же следам. Наш лес, оказывается, совсем крошечный, а наш дом – в самом центре, и больше в этом маленьком мирке нет ничего и никого, только лес, снег, мы с мамой и Гатто с Охотником.  
За что он поступил так со всеми нами? Почему предал маму, которая так его любила? А Гатто и его отец – что они ему сделали?  
Я спросила об этом маму, но мама не знает – так же, как ведьма из сказки. Я спросила у Гатто, но он только пожал плечами, а Охотник вообще не стал со мной разговаривать.  
Остается одно: я должна сама спросить у отца. Мама говорит, я очень сильная ведьма, гораздо сильнее ее самой. Думаю, она права, я уже сейчас играючи делаю все, что умеет она, а со временем смогу гораздо больше.  
Я должна найти отсюда выход. Должна выбраться на свободу и вытащить маму!  
И тогда мы обе придем к нему и спросим, как он мог с нами так поступить.  
А если он не захочет отвечать… что ж, думаю, мне придется его заставить.

4.  
Я смотрю, как Аби управляется с сервировкой стола: тарелки, стаканы, вилки, ложки, салфетки – все это вихрем кружится над скатертью, раз, два, три! – все приборы на местах, Аби роняет их почти небрежно, но ни один стакан не бьется. Она слишком резкая, моя девочка, слишком нервная, это, конечно, возрастное, тут ничего не поделаешь, и все-таки мне хочется как-то ее успокоить, но я не решаюсь.  
Сегодня к нам на обед приглашены Гатто вместе с отцом; Охотник как всегда хотел отказаться, но что-то такое было во взгляде моей дочери, в ее тоне, в осанке, что он не посмел.  
Я ни за что не скажу об этом Аби, но с каждым днем она становится все больше похожа на отца. Сходство это не внешнее – разве что черные пронзительные глаза такие же, как у него.  
От Аби исходит та же сила, то же магическое напряжение – она не умеет его скрывать, да и не знает, зачем прятать самую свою суть. Когда-нибудь я научу ее, не стоит настолько выставлять себя напоказ, но это будет позже.  
Я хочу, чтобы он испугался, когда мы выйдем отсюда. Хочу, чтобы он сразу почуял ее, ощутил ее мощь, ее огромную силу.  
Хочу увидеть его глаза, когда он поймет, как мы его провели. Хочу увидеть его раздавленным, поверженным, униженным.  
И это будет очень скоро. Очень, очень скоро.  
– Мам, готово, – говорит Аби, критически обозревая стол.  
– Хорошо, – отзываюсь я, – думаю, можно позвать…  
Хлоп! Прямо посреди комнаты появляются Охотник и Гатто. Оба выглядят недовольными, и есть с чего: Охотник, судя по всему, только что проснулся, а Гатто, кажется, собирался справить нужду. Аби хихикает, зажимая рот ладонью. Гатто хмурится, завязывает брюки и смотрит на нее исподлобья.  
Не очень приятная ситуация. В последнее время Аби не церемонится с телепортацией, надо будет поговорить с ней и объяснить, что вести себя подобным образом не очень-то вежливо.  
– Прошу за стол. – Я улыбаюсь, чтобы сгладить неловкость.  
Мужчины усаживаются на лавку, одинаковым жестом поддергивают брюки. Гатто шмыгает носом, и отец бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд. Мне впервые приходит в голову, что именно поэтому он всегда отвергал мои приглашения: боялся, что они с сыном не смогут вести себя за столом достаточно «благородно». Это смешно, и я прячу улыбку, чтобы не смутить их еще больше.  
Аби ничего не замечает. Она играет роль радушной хозяйки, потчует гостей лакомствами и беззаботно щебечет. Гатто забывает шмыгать носом и смотрит на нее сияющими влюбленными глазами. Охотник молчит и ковыряет вилкой в тарелке. Для него этот обед в тягость – как, в общем, и для меня. Но наши дети выглядят счастливыми, ради этого можно перетерпеть неловкость.  
Когда Аби, немного рисуясь, небрежным движением пальца убирает всю посуду со стола, Охотник с видимым облегчением поднимается. К большому разочарованию Аби и он, и Гатто отказываются от десерта, кланяются, благодарят нас за обед, мнутся у двери, понимая, что попали сюда без верхней одежды и уличной обуви, прямо из дому. Аби пожимает плечами, щелкает пальцами, и они оба исчезают.  
– Не расстраивайся, – улыбаюсь я. – Для первого раза все было неплохо.  
– Все было отлично. Не моя забота, что они не в силах этого понять.  
Она передергивает плечами и направляется к лестнице на второй этаж.  
– Аби, а посуда…  
Не оборачиваясь, она щелкает пальцами, и вся комната приходит в движение: скатерть слетает со стола, выпархивает в окно и ныряет в сугроб, вода из колодца плюхается прямо в таз, тут же на моих глазах закипает и начинает мыльно пениться, тарелки, стаканы и приборы выстраиваются в очередь, стулья и лавка задвигаются под стол, веник выбирается из угла и принимается мести пол.  
Наверху хлопает дверь, и я остаюсь одна.  
Аби не спускается до самого ужина. За ужином в основном молчит, смотрит куда-то в сторону, на мои вопросы отвечает односложно, так что я решаю оставить ее в покое.  
Но традиция есть традиция, и после ужина мы перемещаемся к камину, Аби садится на пол спиной ко мне, и я расчесываю ее длинные роскошные волосы – куда более длинные и роскошные, чем у меня.  
– Ты сердишься на Гатто и Охотника? – спрашиваю я немного погодя.  
Аби смотрит в камин и некоторое время молчит. Затем пожимает плечами:  
– Невелика важность. Скоро мы выберемся отсюда и сможем подобрать компанию себе по вкусу.  
– Так значит, Гатто больше тебе не по вкусу? – осторожно интересуюсь я.  
Гребень неспешно поднимается и опускается, мы никуда не торопимся. Она усмехается, и в ее усмешке мне чудится снисхождение.  
– Гатто – просто сын охотника, ты же сама понимаешь. Я достойна куда большего… Мы обе достойны, – тут же исправляется она.  
– И чего же?  
– Всего, мам. Мы достойны всего. Мы слишком долго сидели здесь. – Она обводит рукой комнату, но подразумевает весь наш маленький стеклянный мирок. – Когда мы отсюда выйдем, нам будет принадлежать весь мир.  
– Весь мир, – улыбаюсь я, – не много ли?  
Аби оборачивается и смотрит мне прямо в глаза.  
– В самый раз, – говорит она серьезно. – На меньшее я не согласна.  
Мы отправляемся спать, я как обычно целую ее и желаю спокойной ночи. Я больше не читаю ей сказок, это время прошло. Теперь Аби читает на ночь «Трактат о магии и ее практическом применении», хотя мы обе понимаем, что и его она давно переросла. Но все остальное уже прочитано и не представляет интереса, а эта книга ее хотя бы забавляет.  
Я кутаюсь в одеяло и сажусь на подоконник. Сон не идет, хотя сегодня в комнате тепло, да и день был довольно насыщенный.  
Я смотрю на луну, зависшую над лесом, рисую пальцем морозные узоры на стекле и гадаю, почему слова Аби не идут у меня из головы.  
Нет ничего странного в том, что шестнадцатилетняя девочка хочет покорить целый мир. Все девочки этого хотят.  
Я просто не могу прочесть, что скрывается в глубине ее черных глаз-колодцев, когда она говорит об этом.

5.  
Я все чаще ухожу подальше из дома, в лес, тренируюсь, гуляю, снова тренируюсь. Иногда приходит Гатто, молча наблюдает. Мы почти не разговариваем. Да и о чем нам говорить? Времена наших детских игр давно прошли, что мы теперь можем дать друг другу? Он даже стал меня раздражать, но прогонять его я не решаюсь. Если прогоню его – кто останется? Мама с ее глазами грустной побитой собаки? Охотник, который со мной не разговаривает? Пусть уж лучше будет Гатто, он по крайней мере честен и с собой, и со мной.  
Каждый день я пытаюсь понять, как пробить стеклянную преграду. Я прочла все, что есть в нашей библиотеке о магических шарах, я отлично знаю их свойства, знаю, как запереть человека в шаре и вызволить из него, но ни одна книга не говорит ничего о том, как можно выбраться изнутри. Это по-настоящему злит!  
Мама мне тут не поможет. Я давно оставила ее далеко позади, мы обе это понимаем. Как бы я ни любила ее, мама – всего лишь средняя ведьма, которая встретила сильного колдуна и имела глупость потерять голову. Она застряла в этой грустной сказке, в его предательстве и своей утрате, и не видит дальше собственного носа.  
Она думает, что мечтает о мести, но на самом деле это не так. Никогда раньше я не задумывалась об этом, никогда не понимала очевидного: она просто слабая брошенная женщина, которая только и может, что свернуться калачиком и скулить, и ждать, когда он снова подберет ее.  
Ну уж нет. Я не позволю ей снова так унизить себя.  
Когда мы отсюда выберемся, я уничтожу его, сотру в пыль. За то, что он с нами сделал, за то, что он украл у меня и у нее. Он будет валяться у нас в ногах и просить пощады, и в самый последний момент, когда мать даст слабину и готова будет простить его, я щелкну пальцами – и все будет кончено. Он никогда больше не сможет причинить боль ни маме, ни мне. Ни он, ни кто-то другой. Каждого, кто попытается, кто только задумается об этом, я разорву на части.  
Я знаю, что могу это сделать. Я могу многое, и мир узнает об этом – дайте мне только выбраться из этой проклятой стекляшки!

6.  
Гатто больше не приходит к нам, Охотник тоже. И я их не виню.  
Я должна сказать это вслух, должна признаться.  
Я боюсь свою дочь.  
Боюсь ее глаз, которые, кажется, видят меня насквозь, боюсь ее слов, холодных и метких, боюсь ее силы, которую она не стесняется демонстрировать.  
Аби – дочь своего отца, но даже в нем я никогда не чувствовала столько бездумной злобы. И если он был злым, то его дочь – сама сущность зла, его сердцевина.  
Это моя вина, я знаю. Мои слова, моя горечь, моя дурацкая сказка – все эти семена проросли в ее душе и дали ростки, которые я щедро поливала и удобряла своим гневом, обидой и жаждой мщения.  
И вот ростки эти сплелись и окрепли, и я смотрю на них с ужасом, но теперь уже слишком поздно.  
Я боюсь свою дочь. Я смотрю на нее, я слышу ее слова – и не узнаю ту Аби, которой она была когда-то. Эта чужая, взрослая девушка без страха и стеснения говорит о том, как убьет отца, как присвоит то, что по праву должно принадлежать ей, и как пойдет дальше.  
Аби грезит о безграничной власти и могуществе, и теперь я знаю, что это не робкие мечты молодой ведьмы, не кокетство и не пустые разговоры. Это ее план, и я знаю – она может его осуществить. Может уже сейчас, а ведь с каждым днем она становится сильнее и искуснее.  
Я почти не выхожу из комнаты, чтобы не встречаться с ней. Мы видимся только за обедом. Ужинаем в своих спальнях. В прошлом остались и посиделки у камина, и задушевные разговоры, и ритуал расчесывания. Кажется, Аби этого даже не заметила – ее теперь не волнуют подобные мелочи.  
Рано или поздно она найдет выход отсюда, и что тогда будет?  
Я должна что-то сделать, должна ее остановить, но я просто несчастная одинокая ведьма, и мне так страшно…

7.  
Мать почти не выходит из спальни, Гатто не появляется, Охотник и раньше меня избегал.  
Я осталась совсем одна, и вдруг поняла, что одиночество меня не тяготит.  
У меня есть книги, есть мой ум, моя сила. Мне нужно еще совсем немного времени, совсем немного усилий, и я добьюсь своего.  
Ночами я летаю над верхушками деревьев, пью морозный воздух, купаюсь в нем. Я могу заставить снег идти снизу вверх, могу вырвать все деревья, могу спалить здесь все, могу уничтожить всех зверей и птиц. Могу убить всех – маму, Гатто и Охотника. Могу, но пока не хочу.  
Меня ждет целый огромный мир, он пока не подозревает о моем существовании, но скоро его неведение закончится.  
Я возьму то, что должно принадлежать мне – по праву сильного, у которого все отняли.  
Я просто верну свое.

8.  
Сегодня я убила свою дочь.  
Я убила свою дочь кухонным ножом, потому что любую магию она бы почуяла даже во сне.  
Я стояла там, в темноте, у ее кровати, она спала безмятежно и сладко, как в детстве, я смотрела на нее, и мне казалось, что это моя Аби, та самая, которая жонглировала посудой, чтобы рассмешить меня, которая засыпала на груде книг в библиотеке, которая ловила снежинки языком, лепила снеговика во дворе, которая родилась здесь, в этом доме, и никогда не видела лета, никогда не видела другого мира. На минуту я усомнилась: что я делаю здесь? Как могу завершить то, что задумала? Рука моя дрогнула, и я чуть не выронила нож, но тут она завозилась во сне, перевернулась на спину, и в свете луны я увидела, как ухмылка исказила ее лицо, стерла последнее сходство с Аби, стерла все человеческое, что в ней еще оставалось.  
И тогда я задрожала, как лист на ветру, и в полной тишине подняла нож, и полоснула по ее горлу, и еще раз, и еще, кровь заливала постель, заливала мои руки и лицо, Аби хрипела, широко распахнув глаза и зажимая руками шею, и я уже не пыталась молчать – я кричала во всю глотку, кричала, плакала и смеялась, и поднимала нож снова и снова, пока все не закончилось, и тогда я выпустила мокрую от крови рукоять, застонала и почувствовала, что падаю, падаю, падаю, но так и не коснулась пола, потому что чьи-то руки подхватили меня, прижали к себе, и сначала мне показалось, что это Аби, что она все-таки не умерла, что это ее бездонные глаза-колодцы смотрят на меня из глубин ада – но то были его руки, и они обнимали меня, то был его голос, и он шептал мне слова утешения, и то были его глаза, и я не могла ничего в них прочесть.  
– Тшш, тише, любовь моя, – шептал он, целуя мое лицо, покрытое кровью и слезами, – тшш, теперь все будет хорошо, поспи пока, пожалуйста, поспи.  
И я почувствовала, что сердце мое сейчас разорвется, но он легонько поцеловал меня в лоб, подул на веки, и я тут же заснула.

Когда я проснулась, был поздний вечер – значит, я проспала весь день.  
Комната пахла по-иному, не так, как моя спальня последние двадцать лет, за окном чирикал воробей, а на моем лице лежал чей-то взгляд. Я коротко вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
Он сидел на подоконнике, вытянув ноги в пыльных сапогах. За двадцать лет он совсем не изменился – все такой же некрасивый, все такой же прекрасный. Сколько раз за эти годы я представляла нашу встречу, представляла, что скажу ему, о чем спрошу, но последняя ночь смыла все слова, обесценила их и сделала ненужными. Поэтому я просто молчала и смотрела на него, пока он не заговорил сам.  
– Я почувствовал ее в тебе и испугался – потому что в ней была такая тьма, какой я не встречал никогда, а уж в этом я разбираюсь. Я видел злые сердца, видел темные, но ни в одном из них не было такой угольной черноты, как у нее. Она была демоном, исчадием ада, ее следовало убить еще до рождения… но ты бы мне не позволила, потому что ни одна мать не видит зла в своем ребенке. Много дней я мучился и не знал, как поступить, но потом, наконец, понял.  
Он замолчал, давая мне время ответить, но мне нечего было сказать ему, и я молчала.  
Солнце медленно сползало за горизонт, золотило его волосы и кожу, сверкало на металлических заклепках куртки. Вскоре оно спряталось совсем, и тогда он снова заговорил – так тихо, что я едва могла его расслышать.  
– Я спрятал вас от мира на долгие годы и знал, что ты возненавидишь меня. Знал, что ты будешь проклинать меня каждый день, будешь мечтать о моей смерти – и заставишь ее мечтать о том же, посеешь в ее душе первые семена ненависти, которые вскоре дадут побеги. Но не кори себя, любовь моя, ее черное сердце нашло бы эту дорогу так или иначе, с тобой или без тебя. Я знал это с самого начала и должен был лишь показать это тебе, потому что моим словам ты бы не поверила.  
– Ты заставил меня убить своего собственного ребенка, – сказала я и поразилась, каким спокойным был мой голос. – Ты боялся ее, но не стал убивать сам, а вместо этого запер нас в стеклянном шаре и просто ждал, пока я сделаю все за тебя.  
В сумерках, окутавших комнату мягким одеялом, он плавно стек с подоконника и опустился на колени подле моей кровати.  
– Я был с тобою двадцать лет, и я обрек тебя на двадцать лет страданий. Следующие двадцать лет я буду вымаливать твое прощение.  
Его слова рассыпались по комнате, как горох, закатились под кровать, затерялись по углам, и лишь одна горошина упала в мою ладонь, я сжала ее в кулаке и почувствовала, как его губы осторожно коснулись моих пальцев.

9.  
Она предала меня.  
Я знала, что так будет, я видела это в ней – и все-таки оказалась не готова.  
Она пришла с ножом – босая, дрожащая, как кролик, обмирающая от ужаса, стояла и смотрела на меня в темноте – долго, очень долго, я без труда успела оставить вместо себя иллюзию и взмыть под потолок, и наблюдала оттуда, как родная мать, вопя и размахивая ножом, убивает то, что считает мною.  
Кое-что и правда умерло во мне в ту ночь – то, что связывало меня с ней, моя последняя слабость, моя дочерняя любовь. Избавившись от нее, я почувствовала облегчение.  
А потом впервые за все эти годы целостность магической сферы раскололась, запели натянутые струны, какая-то сила подхватила тело матери и потянула вверх. Я без труда могла бы последовать за ней, часть меня возликовала и устремилась было вперед, но я усмирила ее, замерла неподвижно, чтобы меня не заметили.  
Это отец вытащил ее, я услышала его, почуяла его магию. Отец, который запер нас здесь, и который выпустил мать, как только она от меня избавилась. Что-то подсказало мне, что он будет не слишком рад меня видеть.  
Кроме того, это стало делом чести: я хочу выбраться отсюда сама, без чьей-либо помощи.

С той ночи, как мать покинула нас, в лесу стало заметно темнее. Наверное, раньше отец держал шар на подоконнике или на рабочем столе, поближе к свету, а теперь спрятал куда-то на чердак, чтобы не расстраивать мать лишним напоминанием. Хорошо еще, что не в темный чулан. А чердак нам даже на руку.  
Я чувствую, как сфера поддается моей силе, дрожит под моей рукой. Очень скоро настанет день, когда мы выйдем отсюда все втроем – я, Гатто и Охотник, о которых мой дорогой родитель, кажется, просто забыл. С того дня наши пути разойдутся, мне все равно, что станет с ними потом, ведь у моих ног будет лежать весь мир.  
Я буду править справедливо и жестоко, ибо этот мир не заслуживает ничего, кроме жестокости. Всякий, кто посмеет противиться мне, умрет в мучениях, всякий, кто встанет у меня на пути, будет раздавлен.  
Я дочь своего отца, но я превзойду его, потому что у него есть слабости, а я отныне их не имею.

10.  
Старшая ведьма покинула нас, и Аби осталась совсем одна.  
Правда, это уже не та Аби, с которой мы играли в детстве, совсем не та. Я не больно-то разбираюсь во всяком волшебстве, но уж людей друг от друга отличаю.  
И я боюсь ту Аби, которую вижу каждый день, я знаю, что она одним движением пальца может уничтожить весь наш лес, всех зверей и нас с отцом… Но я все равно люблю ее и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Не могу и не хочу.  
Отец давно махнул на все рукой, он уже не надеется выбраться отсюда, но я-то знаю, что он ошибается. Я каждый день обхожу границы и знаю, что в самом низу, за старым пнем, на стекле появилась маленькая трещинка. Так что времени у меня осталось совсем немного, я должен спешить.  
Я просто вот что подумал… Аби ведь никто никогда не любил – ни отец-колдун, который ее боялся, ни мать-ведьма, которая видела в ней лишь орудие мести, никто-никто.  
И, может быть, если я буду любить достаточно сильно, то этой любви хватит на то, чтобы чернота в ее сердце стала не такой черной. Ну хоть чуть-чуть.  
План мой не бог весть какой хитрый, но это все, что у меня есть. Я ведь просто сын охотника, а не какой-то там спаситель мира. Но как знать, вдруг у меня что-нибудь и выйдет.


End file.
